


Все, чего я хочу

by Happy_me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто уже не помнил, как это все началось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, чего я хочу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All That I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966475) by [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings). 



Никто уже не помнил, как же это все началось. Хотя Стайлзу не особо то и хотелось знать, как его папа перевел дружбу с Крисом Арджентом в романтическое русло. Видимо, где-то в процессе между тем, когда их вдвоем заперли в корнях Неметона, и охотой на злых существ, что появлялись в ночи, и произошла эта самая трансформация их дружбы в нечто большее. Джон не cмог бы точно определить, когда он начал видеть в Крисе потенциального партнера, да ему и не надо было. Все, что он знал, что он впервые, после смерти Клаудии, был по-настоящему счастлив. Может эти чувства и возникли вдруг, и им не было причины, но Джон знал, что он хотел бы провести остаток своей жизни со своим любимым охотником.

А вот Крис со своей стороны точно знал, когда он начал влюбляться в Джона. Они были на очередной охоте, когда Арджент увидел шерифа в новом свете. Возможно, виной тому были тесная пара джинс, которые надел Джон в ту ночь, а, возможно, и то мастерство с которым он помогал охотнику. Кроме того, Крис всегда считал профессионалов своего дела привлекательными людьми, и Джон не стал исключением.

Итак, Арджент сделал то, что хочет каждый уважающий себя влюбленный человек: попросил Джона официально встречаться с ним. Он не знал, что шериф ответит, но когда Джон согласился, Крис радовался как дитя. Шериф определенно был тем, кого обычно называют «горячим папочкой», и Ардженту определенно стоило поскорее застолбить место рядом со Стилински, пока кто-то более прыткий не опередил его. К счастью, он успел, что определенно добавляло всему его виду некое самодовольство.

Тем не менее, оставался незакрытым еще один вопрос, который стоило решить окончательно. Через год после начала их отношений, когда дети уже давным-давно были в курсе о новых партнерах отцов, Крис решился сделать последний шаг. С помощью Эллисон и Стайлза охотник выбрал самое идеальное кольцо для Джона.

Теперь единственное, что ему осталось сделать: спросить.


End file.
